Otra vez
by Hessefan
Summary: Jamás imaginó cruzárselo en un lugar como ese, de hecho, cuando Ikki divisó la caballera castaña de su compañero de armas, su primera reacción fue indignación. * BL *


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya le pertenece al magnánimo Kurumada (?)

**Advertencia**: Vocabulario de cancha. Abstenerse puritanos de leer.

* * *

_No suele gustarme la idea de masacrar mis propios fics, sin embargo dado que esta pareja aquí es muy desconocida, subo la versión sin lírica y sin lemon (si les interesa la versión con —aunque el lemon es muy suave— pueden leerlo en Amor Yaoi) para hacer la dupla más "conocida"._

_Es un fic viejo (tiene años), pero en su momento me gustó mucho hacerlo. Intenté arreglarlo lo mejor posible, pero ya, no hago milagros, hago fics. Espero que les agrade ^^._

* * *

Jamás imaginó cruzárselo en un lugar como ese, de hecho, cuando Ikki divisó la caballera castaña de su compañero de armas, su primera reacción fue indignación. No sólo debía convivir y soportar diariamente a ese pendejo insoportable, si no que para colmo invadía el único espacio solitario que le quedaba.

Desde que había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Saori —sólo por Shun— de vivir en la mansión, había perdido la libertad y la privacidad. No encontraba lugar donde refugiarse. Salvo ese bar de mala muerte en donde tuvo que cruzarse con Seiya.

Debido a las dimensiones del lugar, el Phoenix no tuvo como o donde ocultarse, ni tampoco la verdadera necesidad de hacerlo ya que era su condenado problema lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer.

Se sentó a la barra, a escasos metros del Pegasus y pidió su vaso de whisky. Intentó no posar la mirada en el escuincle, pero pasado unos minutos la curiosidad lo venció. El castaño todavía no había reparado en él, quizás por la cantidad de alcohol que corría por sus venas, pero se encontraba ensimismado y perdido en sus pensamientos, observando su vaso largo con un líquido transparente.

El Phoenix comprendió, sin demasiada dificultad, que eso no era agua. Había decidido beber los tres vasos con whisky como cada viernes y largarse de allí para caminar hasta el puente, ignorando por completo la presencia de Seiya, porque además de no importarle, no era su problema.

Pero el destino a veces se burla de uno.

Seiya intentó ponerse de pie, intentó al menos incorporarse, sin embargo tuvo que aferrarse de la barra para no caer, recién entonces el otro comprendió que el menor de los Kido se encontraba más borracho que cura en Navidad.

Fue su instinto sobre protector, tal vez, o la mala costumbre de andar limpiándole el culo a Shun, pero se puso de pie, llegó a su lado y lo sostuvo de un brazo con todo el cariño que Ikki podía tener.

—Ay —fue lo único que surgió de la boca del Pegasus al sentir cinco dedos apretándole con energía el brazo.

—Ponte de pie —ordenó el Phoenix con voz autoritaria.

—¿Ikki? ¿Qué haces aquí? —arrastraba las palabras como un auténtico borracho—¡Qué sorpresa!

—Pony idiota —espetó el aludido ladeando el rostro para evitar sentir el penetrante olor a alcohol que desprendía la boca del menor.

—Puedo solo —aclaró apoyando la mano en el pecho de otro para así apartarlo.

No obstante hizo dos pasos y trastrabilló sin llegar a caerse. Ikki lanzó un sonoro suspiro ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? Dejarlo allí y largase del lugar, sin dudas. Pero no lo hizo, algo en su conciencia no se lo permitió.

—¡Vamos a tomar unas copitas como buenos amigos que somos! —propuso Seiya volviendo a la barra.

—No. Nos vamos a la mansión —lo cazó de un brazo y lo sacó del bar.

Seiya comenzó a quejarse, él quería seguir bebiendo, pero ese grandote con cara de pocos amigos no le soltaba el brazo y en cambio lo había apartado del bar llevándolo por las calles. Y como no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soltarse optó por enojarse.

—¡Estoy furioso! ¡FURIOSO! —gritaba sin darse cuenta de la patética escena que estaba brindando a los pocos jóvenes que andaban dando vueltas en esa noche.

—Sí, yo también —respondió con un tono de voz parco, sin dejar de arrastrar al otro que a duras apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Aunque quizás en ese momento no lo manifestase no cabía duda de que quería masacrar al castaño, pero no podía golpearlo en ese estado, Seiya estaba en desventaja. Por eso prefirió silenciar e ignorar los insultos que le estaba dedicando su _buen_ y _querido_ amigo.

¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Ikki, hasta la fecha, no podía explicárselo... pero todo se dio de manera natural, como quien dice: "una cosa llevó a la otra". Ya habían llegado a la mansión, y lo primero que hizo el Phoenix cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada fue soltar al Pegasus quien cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

Quejándose y maldiciendo al hombre de pelo azulado, apoyó las palmas sobre el piso e intentó ponerse de pie. Ikki volvió a suspirar, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa de entrada, en el hall y, llevándose las manos a la cintura, inquirió de malos modos:

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—Puedo solo.

Escueta pero veraz la respuesta del pequeño, cuando lo consiguió, recargó la espalda contra la pared. Ikki, bufando por lo bajo, caminó hasta la cocina, buscó una botella de agua, se sirvió un poco y bebió con suma calma, dispuesto a irse a la cama, pero cuando volvió se encontró con Seiya en el mismo lugar.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche, idiota?

—No me siento bien.

Su cara era todo un poema, mezcla de un malestar físico con uno claramente sentimental. Era lo que tanto odiaba Ikki de los borrachos, porque en ese estado se acordaban hasta de sus traumas de la infancia.

Sin decir nada, lo volvió a tomar de un brazo, esta vez con peores modos y lo arrastró hasta la cocina, lo sentó en una silla y luego de prender la hornalla comenzó a prepararle café.

—No tienes que hacer nada, si no quieres —dijo el Pegasus frotándose el brazo adolorido, se encontraba mas despabilado gracias al aire que había podido respirar en la calle de regreso a la mansión.

El Phoenix, de nuevo, guardó silencio, porque era muy evidente la situación. Por más insensible, patán, mal nacido que creyesen todos que era, tenía códigos y principios, además de un profundo cariño —muy escondido— hacia las únicas personas que se preocupaban por él.

Sí, Seiya era mas molesto que un mosquito en verano, Shiryu era un latoso de cuarta que se la pasaba dándole consejos sobre su vida cuando ni con la de él podía, Hyoga era un imberbe que no podía ser feliz sin estar haciéndole la existencia mas pesada, Saori era una niña malcriada y caprichosa, sin quitar que su hermano de sangre, siendo la persona mas importante para él, no dejaba de ser mas insoportable que los otros cinco juntos.

Sin embargo era lo que tenia, su familia. Cuando quería darse cuenta se encontraba riendo por alguna estupidez del Pegasus, haciéndole caso a los consejos del Dragón de manera inconsciente, sintiéndose con energías cada vez que mantenía una agradable charla con el Cisne, contenido por su Diosa o completamente encadenado al amor fraternal que le profesaba Andrómeda.

—Bebe —exigió dejando la taza frente al menor—, de un sorbo, está tibio. El castaño obedeció, pero para lo que a Ikki era tibio para Seiya, evidentemente, no lo era. A pesar de ser un proceso doloroso, el café finalmente atravesó la garganta quemándolo a su paso. —¿Te sientes mejor?

El Pegasus asintió, por lo que el Phoenix, sintiendo que ya había cumplido su trabajo y la buena acción del día, dio la media vuelta y salió de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto y echarse de una bendita vez a dormir.

Sin embargo, antes de atravesar la puerta de la habitación, un ruido sordo lo llevó de vuelta al descanso de la escalera; como era previsible —sobre todo viniendo del castaño— este se encontraba despatarrado en los escalones.

El mayor dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, insultó a la madre de Seiya en todos los idiomas que conocía y bajó hasta llegar al Pegasus para tomarlo de un brazo y así ayudarlo a caminar.

—Quiero... vomitar.

Ikki apuró el paso sin importarle si por arrastrar los pies del castaño de esa forma lo dejaba parapléjico; llegó hasta el cuarto del menor y lo condujo hasta el baño personal. Seiya se aferró al inodoro y expulsó todo lo que había bebido y comido en el ultimo año.

Mientras el Pegasus se encontraba borrando evidencias de su estado, el Phoenix se acercó a la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua fría.

—Quítate la ropa — ordenó, pero el otro en vez de obedecerle, se colgó de su camisa. Ikki se lo separó del cuerpo, le levantó la playera azul hasta quitársela, le desabrochó el botón del jean bajando el cierre, para luego desatarle las zapatillas. —Aférrate a mi —indicó, y eso hizo el menor apoyando las manos en los hombros de su compañero—, levanta un pie.

Cuando logró, con suma dificultad, quitarle las zapatillas y las medias, le bajó los pantalones con ropa interior incluida y lo arrastró hasta la ducha, donde el Pegasus se quedó tiritando de frío a causa de la temperatura del agua.

Hasta ese momento, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, Ikki no había reparado en su amigo de otra forma. No, si el castaño era simplemente... Seiya.

—El cepillo de dientes —solicitó notando las miradas del Phoenix sobre su persona—y la pasta dental.

Ikki buscó lo que le había pedido y se lo cedió, observando como introducía el cepillo de dientes en la boca, con el agua cayéndole sobre el cuerpo, humedeciéndole el pelo.

No era una escena muy sensual, pero Ikki, cuando buscaba en su cabeza el punto, el momento de quiebre que lo llevó a actuar de esa forma esa noche, no podía más que echarle la culpa a ese objeto de forma semi fálica que el castaño se llevaba insistentemente a la boca.

Había decidido dar la vuelta y largarse de allí, pero Seiya le pidió un ultimo favor, que le alcanzase la toalla sobre la silla del escritorio y que, de paso, le secase el cuerpo.

Fue por como lo dijo, por como pidió que lo secasen o la fingida inocencia que emanaban sus palabras, pero fue verdaderamente ahí donde Ikki decidió desquitarse y cobrarle todas las que le había hecho ese tapón de alberca.

Creyó ilusamente que Seiya no era más que un nene de pecho, incapaz de poder limpiarse solo, que aún se comía los mocos... que no sabía nada —pero _nada_— sobre sexo más lo que podía ver en revistas o en la televisión. Sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando, sin pedírselo, el Pegasus se las arregló para llegar hasta el miembro dándole la mejor felación de su vida.

…

Y ahí lo tenía, el castaño sentando sobre él, con el miembro perdido en el interior del menor de los Kido, quien moviendo las caderas con frenesí obtenía gemidos escandalosos y palabras soeces por igual.

Le costó admitirlo, pero hacia tiempo que no experimentaba sexo tan bueno, de hecho, no recordaba a ningún amante que le hubiese dejado esa sensación ambigua de satisfacción absoluta por un lado y necesidad de seguir hasta quedar seco, por el otro.

Así fue que Ikki había comenzado a perder la dignidad, o al menos lo que él consideraba dignidad.

Simplemente se trataba de un capricho, era solo sexo, nada más. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba llamándolo por enésima vez, desesperado, rogándole a los Dioses para que le atendiese.

Como no hubo caso, decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto, sintiendo la seguridad de que al menos lo leería.

_"Sé que estás acá, escucho tu teléfono. ¿Puedo saber qué carajo te molestó de todo lo que dije? Tengo derecho a saberlo"._

Quizás no era precisamente el mejor mensaje que podía enviarle para convencerle de dialogar, pero viniendo de él, significaba mucho. Le estaba prestando demasiada atención, tal vez más de la que ese pendejo se merecía.

Pero... es que nadie la mamaba tan bien como él, nadie movía las caderas con ese ritmo continuo y enloquecedor, y nadie le decía las cosas que solía decirle Seiya antes, durante y después del acto sexual. Palabras de afecto mezcladas con palabras insinuantes: _"¡Más... más adentro Ikki, te quiero sentir soólo a ti... así... como te quiero!"_

…

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y hacia trece horas que buscaba establecer algún tipo de contacto con el Pegasus, iba menos de un día y ya se encontraba agonizando, "_extrañando el culo de Seiya_", como solía decirse o mejor dicho, mentirse.

El Phoenix se echó en la cama, intentando borrar de la mente al castaño, pero luego de revolcarse insistentemente entre las sabanas, se incorporó, quitó el cuaderno de la mochila, buscó una lapicera y comenzó a escribir.

Todo por una estúpida pregunta con su estúpida respuesta: _"¿Qué te pasó ese viernes?"_

Después de un tiempo, con la confianza tan íntima o personal que le había otorgado el menor, se había sentido capaz de ahondar en ese tema. Conocía lo suficiente a Seiya como para asegurar que la borrachera de esa noche se debió a algo... o a alguien.

Es que el Pegasus no era de beber alcohol, de hecho, ni siquiera le gustaba, por eso pidió vodka, porque al menos tenía el mismo aspecto que el agua y aunque al probarlo no le gustó, lo bebió entero y luego otro mas, y otro...

Ikki leyó lo que había escrito y se puso de pie para ir al cuarto del castaño. Camino a ese lugar se cruzó con Shiryu quien, debido a lo ocurrido recientemente, mantenía la distancia con él, quizás por eso ni siquiera se miraron.

Es que Seiya le había dicho de una manera tan convincente que el Dragón se había aprovechado de él, que se molestó y no tuvo mas alternativas que amenazar a la lagartija de que si llegaba a herirlo de nuevo le quitaría las escamas una por una.

Una manera de decir "_aprovecharse_" por que en realidad el Pegasus lo buscó y accedió a tener algo con él.

Y sólo una vez, porque en teoría el pelilargo no estaba seguro de que le gustasen los chicos; pero una vez que probó, que se quitó las ganas y la curiosidad, desechó al menor como si se tratase de papel higiénico.

Visto de esa forma, el malo de la película era Shiryu y aunque le costaba creer eso por parte del Dragón, el Phoenix le creyó a su amante sin darse cuenta que a veces las versiones se "_distorsionan_" de persona a persona.

Golpeó con insana insistencia la puerta, pero luego de unos minutos, al ver que era en vano todo intento con el terco Pegasus, pasó por debajo la minúscula nota recién escrita.

…

Gracias a la luz del velador Seiya pudo ver el papel deslizarse bajo la puerta, con curiosidad se puso de pie rápidamente y la tomó posando la mirada en la entrada del cuarto; pudo sentir la presencia de Ikki aún afuera, de pie frente a la puerta.

_"¿Por cuánto tiempo mas vamos a seguir así? Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, no puedes estar escondido todo el día en tu cuarto. Tienes razón, soy un idiota. Hablemos"_

Demasiado viniendo del Phoenix. El Pegasus sonrió algo motivado por esas escuetas pero significativas palabras. Aunque sintió que tenía derecho a estar enojado, supo que en parte había sido su culpa y quien en realidad debería estar furioso era el chico de pelo azul, no él.

Se arrojó en la cama intentando calmarse y ordenar los pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad le pasaba? ¿Enojo? No lo supo, quizás tan sólo era miedo. Terror a darse cuenta de que las cosas con Ikki iban muy en serio.

Sólo era sexo, lo habían acordado desde el inicio. Él había estado plenamente de acuerdo con eso, ya que nunca, ni en sus más remotos y fantasiosos sueños se imaginó teniendo algo serio con el Phoenix.

No era tonto, sabía que ellos dos no podían "conjugarse", cuestión de piel, tal vez, pero el castaño era lo suficientemente listo como para no terminar viviendo en un cuento eterno de Hadas. No con Ikki, al menos.

Por eso, llegó a la determinación de finalizar con todo lo que venia acarreando de una buena vez. Fue bueno mientras duró, pero no saber qué carajo esperaba el Phoenix de él, le crispaba los nervios.

…

No pensaba apartarse de ese lugar hasta no recibir una respuesta por parte de Seiya, aunque fuese, que saliese de la habitación para darle una buena patada y echarlo definitivamente de su vida.

Sin embargo el mayor no estaba cien por cien seguro de querer tener ese tipo de respuesta. No podía negar que se había acostumbrado demasiado al cuerpo del Pegasus, a sus gemidos y a su perfume.

Y eso que tenían un buen día se fue al tacho, todo porque Shiryu, al responder la agresión verbal y física de Ikki, dejó muy en claro que lo del castaño eran puras mentiras. Cuando el Phoenix le increpó, Seiya no tuvo más opciones que sincerarse y decirle que sí, realmente había pasado eso, sólo que mintió con la persona, ya que había sido Shun el causante de su borrachera.

Es que el menor no pudo serle por completo sincero, no lo supo a ciencia cierta pero sencillamente no pudo, sintió que su vida podría llegar a peligrar si se animaba a hacerlo, o incluso peor: lo que habían comenzado a tener entre los dos.

Lo que a Ikki le molestó fue en sí la mentira, comprendió entonces que los sentimientos de Seiya hacia su hermano eran profundos debido al estado en el que lo había encontrado ese viernes fatídico, por lo menos hasta esa supuesta tarde donde tuvieron sexo y Shun lo despidió amablemente de su vida sentimental.

_"—¿Por qué no fuiste sincero?"_

_"—No lo sé... tenía miedo que te enojaras"_

_"—Estoy enojado… pero porque me mentiste, porque golpeé a la lagartija por ti para venir a enterarme esto, después de tanto tiempo"_

Se sintió confundido y algo engañado, se sintió enojado y decepcionado, pero ¿por qué? Si era algo que había pasado mucho antes que esa primera noche de sexo desenfrenado; ni siquiera le había molestado el hecho de que su hermano anduviese haciendo esas cosas, seria muy hipócrita de su parte.

_"—¿Cuál es el problema? Si tu hermano me rechazó"_

Esa era la pregunta de la cual no tenía respuesta. Aunque buceando en su interior la encontraba: No sólo estaba celoso, si no que además sentía que Seiya se había desquitado con él por lo que su hermano le había hecho.

Pero el Pegasus no era así, no actuaba como esa clase de personas vengativas; y aunque Ikki no lo preguntó y aunque el Pegasus no lo dijo, ya no sentía lo mismo por Andrómeda. No desde que el Phoenix comenzó a mostrarse tan posesivo e interesado en su persona:

_"—No sólo te acostaste con Shiryu, si no que además con mi hermano. Y claro, como yo te recibí con los brazos abiertos paraste con tu búsqueda porque si no..._

_"—¿Si no qué?_

_"—Ni Tatsumi quedaba en pie. ¿Con Hyoga? ¿Lo hiciste?"_

_"—¡¿Qué te importa, infeliz?"_

_"—¡Por lo que veo sí ¡JA! No esperaba menos! ¡Y yo esperando otra cosa de ti!"_

_"—¡Eres un idiota!"_

¿Qué decir? Sinceramente no esperaba eso del menor, tan mojigato, inocente y tonto que aparentaba ser, jamás osó imaginar semejante maquina sexual. Acaso ¿no tenía principios ni códigos? No sólo eran amigos, si no compañeros de batallas; ¡peor aún! Eran hermanos.

Y él, había quedado casi como última opción.

…

Si Seiya era testarudo, Ikki lo sería el doble: volvió a golpear la puerta y a exigir que le abriese, pero el Pegasus no entró en razones y no pensaba hacerlo, estaba todavía muy ofendido por sus palabras, además de asustado por las últimas: _"...¡Y yo esperando otra cosa de ti!..."_ ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Harto de la situación, Ikki vio que no tenía mas salidas que sincerarse ahí, de pie en el pasillo, siendo escuchado con seguridad por todos los inquilinos de la mansión, dejándose al descubierto, metafóricamente desnudo.

—Seiya... abre la puta puerta, ya me estoy cansando de esto pero no me voy a ir hasta que la abras.

En el lenguaje del Phoenix eso era el equivalente a estar rogándole que le diese otra oportunidad; el castaño, del otro lado, sonrió apenas.

—¿Vamos a perder lo que... lo que tenemos? —acotó con una pizca de duda, no sabía bien como expresarse—¿Sólo por una estúpida discusión sin sentido?

En el lenguaje del chico estaba tratando de decirle al otro que a pesar de haberse enterado de esos secretitos, no le importaba tanto, que todavía estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante.

—Está bien: sí, me enojé. Porque tienes el culo fácil, pero no te puedo culpar a ti, con semejante capacidad para menearlo es lógico que más de uno tenga curiosidad.

Seiya frunció la frente, ¿era su impresión o Ikki estaba siendo por demás hiriente y despectivo?, pero no, de nuevo, en el lenguaje del Phoenix eso significaba que si le daba una "segunda vuelta" cuidaría de que nadie le pusiese un dedo encima, y para confirmar esa idea acotó:

—Entiéndeme... por eso mismo, no puedo... no quiero que hagas esas cosas porque... porque... ¡Te pueden robar!

El castaño, detrás de la puerta y escuchando aquellas incoherentes palabras rompió a reír, sin entender del todo lo que el Phoenix intentaba decirle.

—Y no quiero ¿estamos? Sí vas a abrirme la puerta, que quedé en claro que yo no voy a permitir que cualquier idiota... —se quedó sin palabras, no encontraba la forma de darse a entender sin quedar como un cursi de cuarta—¡Eso! —finalizó con muchísimo esfuerzo—¡Y deja de comportarte como un pendejo!

…

Aunque en apariencias no había dicho nada, para Seiya era más que suficiente. Buscó componerse, escondió la sonrisa, se acomodó la ropa y giró la llave para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el otro fuera de si.

—¿Vas a seguir gritándole a la puerta por mucho mas tiempo? —preguntó de manera formal.

—¡Te estaba hablando a ti! —respondió sumamente enojado.

—Perdón, pero estaba con el mp3 y no te escuché.

—¡Serás hijo de la gran...! —Ikki dio la media vuelta con el fin de irse, pero volvió sobre sus pasos—No creas que esto queda así.

El Pegasus aguantó las ganas de reírse, a decir verdad ese jueguito que estaban llevando a cabo era divertido: Yo me ofendo, tú te ofendes, luego me ofendo yo, nos ofendemos los dos.

—Dime Ikki, porque de verdad ya no te entiendo, ¿qué buscas o qué esperas de mí? —exigió hablando muy en serio.

—No lo sé, ¿tú?

—No lo sé, ¿tú? —Y nadie quería decirlo, hasta que Seiya, luego de meditarlo durante todo el día, soltó lo que para él era la raíz del problema—: Tú me imaginabas de una forma por completo distinta, entiendo si ya no te gusto y si ya no quieres meterme mas la polla en el culo, pero eso no te da derecho a reprocharme lo que hago y dejo de hacer con mi vida porque es mi puto problema, yo no ando detrás de ti remarcando todas las cosas que no me gustan en tu persona, porque desde ya, que te aviso "Sr. Perfecto" que tienes muchos defectos, sin embargo yo no soy hiriente contigo por ende, dado que no eres mi novio, ni mucho menos mi dueño, métete tus reproches donde más te plazcan.

…

Lindo discurso se había mandado el Pegasus, siempre había sido de tener la lengua veloz, sin embargo en ese momento se había lucido en verdad. Ikki se quedó de piedra, hasta que reaccionó.

—¡Ya sé que no eres mi novio! ¡Nadie te nombró mi novio oficial! —luego de decir eso supo que acarrearía otra tormenta, por eso con rapidez acotó—: ¡Te equivocas! ¡No te imaginaba de ninguna forma, por lo tanto nunca me decepcionaste, porque para ser sinceros nunca esperé tener algo contigo, siempre te vi como un pendejo mamón, charlatán, infradotado y metido! ¡Y sí! ¡Me sorprendí! ¡Porque resultaste ser todo lo contrario! ¡CON UN CARAJO!

—¡Bueno Ikki, ¿Vamos a seguir gritando en el pasillo para escuchen todos o vas a pasar a mi cuarto para follarme y cerrar el orto de una puta vez?

Cualquiera creería que el diálogo sería al revés, que las malas palabras hubiesen sido empleadas por el Phoenix, sin embargo éste no se sintió en el derecho de decir un sólo insulto porque supo que lo había herido al otro precisamente con uno.

—¡Pero claro! —alegó a los gritos y con firmeza.

Metiendo a los empujones al menor dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo y lo tomó entre sus brazos besándolo con violencia, manifestando de alguna forma la bronca que sentía.

Le quitó la ropa con furia y cuando lo tuvo desnudo lo arrojó de malos modos en la cama para poder desnudarse él. Seiya intentó incorporarse pero Ikki se le fue al humo.

—Que te quede bien claro, Seiya.

—Sí —respondió el Pegasus como pudo, entre gemidos y jadeos.

—Eres mío... Si quieres que te la siga enterrando, serás solo mío...

—No... —sollozó el castaño—¡No dejes de enterrármela Ikki!

Si bien en ese momento el Phoenix no estaba preparado para decirle que lo que esperaba de Seiya era su amor y devoción hacia él, el Pegasus decidió que tal vez podría intentarlo, porque al final de cuentas, el único que había demostrado verdadero interés en su insignificante persona, desde ese viernes en el bar, había sido el supuesto insensible Phoenix.

Como habían comenzado, como siempre había sido y como siempre sería, era sólo sexo, y del bueno porque ahora se le agregaba una pequeña dosis de amor.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer =)._

_18 de agosto de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
